minecraftwarfandomcom-20200213-history
McMMO
Introduction McMMO is a plugin on MinecraftWar which provides many unique and helpful abilities which can, at high levels, do extra damage from swords, axes, and bows, increase a chance of double-drops from ores, wood, and farming, and even allow you to repair enchanted armor! Mining *Chance of double drop (Level*0.1=chance) Abilities: *Super breaker - Instantly mine any stone, chance of triple drop. Double tool damage. 100x tool damage if on Obsidian. *Blast Mining - At level 100 use TNT to mine without destroying ores. XP Gained from mining: *Stone = 4 exp *Glowstone = 3 exp *Netherrack = 3 exp *Sandstone = 3 exp *Cobblestone = 0 exp *Coal = 10 exp *Iron = 25 exp *Gold = 35 exp *Redstone = 15 exp *Obsidian = 15 exp *Lapis Lazuli = 40 exp *Diamond = 75 exp Excavation Abilities: *Giga Drill Breaker-For a short period of time, instantly break any excavated material with your shovel. *Treasure hunt: XP gain: *Clay *Gravel *Dirt *Grass *Sand *Soul Sand Repair *Repair items at the anvil (iron block) *Repair Diamond at lvl 50+ *Repair Mastery - More durability is restored with higher level repair (Level*0.2=extra repair) *Super Repair - Chance of repairing 2 times the usual amount (Level*0.1=chance) *Arcane Forging - Repair Enchanted Armor Abilities: None XP Gain: Repair tools, exp gain depends on durability restored. The stronger the tool, the more xp it gives. Fishing Abilities: *Treasue Hunter: Abilites: None XP Gain: Fishing Woodcutting *Chance of double loot drop (Level*0.1=chance) *Leaf Blower - Blow away leaves with a click. (Lvl 100+) Abilities: *Tree Feller - Blows a big hole in the tree. Higher level creates a bigger hole. Double tool damage. XP Gain: *Cutting down trees *Normal = 80 exp *Pine = 90 exp *Birch = 70 exp Herbalism *Chance of double wheat, melons, pumpkins, cactus, sugarcane, mushrooms, or flowers. (Level*0.1=chance) *Green thumb (wheat) - Chance of auto replanting after harvesting. (Level*0.066) *Green thumb (Cobble) - Chance of turning cobble into mossy. (Level*0.066) *Food+ - Heal more after eating bread or mushroom stew. Abilities: Green Terra - 3x exp, 3x drop rate. Auto replants harvested wheat to level 3 growth. Spreads grass on dirt and moss on cobble. XP Gain: Harvest crops or smack flowers: Reed = 3 exp Cactus = 3 exp Wheat = 5 exp Red/Yellow flowers = 10 exp Mushrooms = 15 exp Pumpkin = 55 exp Archery *Ignition - 25% Chance that the enemy gets set on fire. *Daze - Chance of messing up player's camera (Level*0.05=chance) *Arrow retrieval - Chance of retrieving arrows from dead enemies. (Level*0.1=chance) *Damage upgrades - Damage gets upgraded after reaching certain levels. Abilities: None XP Gain: Attack monsters. Swords *Counter attack - Chance of reflecting 50% of the damage you receive. (Level*0.05=chance) 30% Max *Parrying - Chance of blocking, negating the damage. (Level*0.03=chance) 30% Max *Bleed - Apply bleed on target which damages over time. (Level*0.1=chance) 75% Max Abilities: *Serrated Strike - Deal area damage that does +25% damage, bleed effect lasts longer. XP Gain: Attacking monsters. Axes Passive: Critical Strike - Chance of double damage. Max = 75% (Level*0.1=chance) Damage Upgrades - Damage gets upgraded after reaching certain levels. (Deadly combined with Critical) Abilities: Skull Splitter - Deal area damage XP Gain: Attacking monsters. Unarmed Abilities: *Beserk: Temporarily increasing unarmed damage. *Deflect Arrow(Passive): Has a passive 0.05% chance to deflect arrows. Increased by 0.05% every level. *Disarm(Passive): Has a passive 0.03 chance to disarm an enemy player. Increased by 0.0.3 every level. XP gain: Punching mobs or players Axes Ability: *Skull Splitter: Cleaves opponents for more damage and for surrounding opponenets. *Critical Hit: Does extra damage, passive 1% chance, increased by 1% per level capping at 50% XP Gain: Combat with Axes Taming XP Gain: Tame wolves Abilites: ;Beast Lore :Bone-whacking inspects the Wolf or Ocelot. (Left-click Wolf or Ocelot with a Bone) ;Gore :Critical Strike that applies a Bleed effect. Gore will cause your wolf to do a critical hit that also puts bleed (DoT, Damage over Time) on the wolf's target when attacked. The percent chance increases by .1% per level. Eg: (level 100 = 10%, 150 = 15%, Maximum is achieved at lvl 1000 when the chance of Gore is 100%.) ;Call of the Wild :Summons a Wolf or Ocelot to your side. This sub-ability is meant to give Taming some more viability. If you find yourself lacking wolves and no wolves are near you within a certain radius (approx. 50 blocks) you can then summon a Wolf or Ocelot to your feet with a sacrifice of 10 Bones or Fish, respectively (amount can be changed in the config). This ability can be activated by crouching and right clicking when your cursor does not illuminate a block) ;Fast Food Service (50+) :50% chance for Wolves to heal on attack. ;Environmentally Aware (100+) :Cactus/ Lava Phobia, Fall Damage Immune. Wolves avoid danger. ;Thick Fur (250+) :Halved Damage, Fire Resistance. ;Shock Proof (500+) :Explosive Damage Reduction. Explosions do 1/6 normal damage to Wolves. ;Sharpened Claws (750+) :Damage Bonus. Wolves deal +2 Damage. Acrobatics *Roll - Chance of getting no damage from falls. (Level*0.1=chance) Doesnt work if you fall over 10+ blocks *Gracefull Roll - Hold Shift while falling, works like a roll. (Level*0.2=chance) *Dodge - Chance of reducing half of the incoming damage. (Level*0.025=chance) Maxed at 20% *Damage treshold - Rolls reduce damage instead if the fall was over 10+ blocks. 20+ blocks if its from a Gracefull Roll. Abilities: None XP Gain: Fall and be suicidal. (No falls to death) Regular fall damage = damage*12 = exp Roll + fall damage = damage*8 = exp Dodge = damage*12 = exp Category:Plugin Category:Tip Category:Help